


Covetous

by queerest_avenger



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: Biphobia, Fingering, Other, Penetrative Sex, Swearing, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Tom becomes jealous when he sees a woman flirting with his partner.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for Tom. So, I’ve tried my hand at T.H. smut.

Tom currently had you pinned against a wall, your back facing him. He had spread your legs apart with his feet. His hands hiked up your red velvet dress, sliding your black panties to the side, teasing your folds with his calloused fingers. The two of you had left a party one of the cast members of The Avengers was hosting earlier than you wanted because some woman was flirting with you. You felt so uncomfortable throughout the entire ordeal. You never knew how to respond to people complimenting you no matter their gender. Your boyfriend had been off to the side somewhere chatting with RDJ, looking in your direction to see how you were doing. He knew you were extremely awkward when it came to social gatherings. So, technically Tom was to blame for leaving you alone; even if you didn't want to seem like you needed him by your side 24/7. Tom watched as the female ran her hand up your arm. He'd never gotten jealous when people gave you attention, but something set him off. He excused himself, telling Robert he'd find him later. Tom made his way over to where you were sitting, leaning down so he was close to your ear. “We're leaving. Now”, he growled. He took your hand; pulling you up to your feet and lead you to his car. You knew he was jealous of her. You tried telling your boyfriend that you weren't flirting back, but he wouldn't listen. “I don't want to fucking hear it, Y/N”. Tom’s voice had raised a little, his English accent getting thicker with his anger. “For fuck's sake, Thomas. Slow down!”, you exclaimed as he dragged you to the car. “I had no interest in her at all.” “Did you think I'd leave with her? Hmm?” “Did you think I'd leave her for you?” “Well, it's not my fucking job to reassure you because I'm bisexual!” You were fuming now. You usually wouldn't let your doubts get to, but the rumours of you eventually cheating on him with someone else; especially a woman was all you heard since the press found out about your sexuality. It was one of the things you feared telling any of your male partners; in fear of them dumping you out of disgust or stereotypes. Tom reassured you once you came out to him that he didn't care. However; his newfound jealousy was pissing you off. You carried on, not letting up on him. “Did you think I'd fuck her?”, you asked again, as you got into the passenger seat.

*******

 

Once you arrived at his apartment, Tom all but pulled you up the stairs. Only giving you a few moments to discard your shoes. Tom’s jealousy was the cause of your current situation, but your remarks had dug you deeper. You were still pinned to the wall as he continued to tease you. “No one's allowed to touch you but me. Do you understand, Y/N?”, he growled, trailing kisses down your neck, biting your exposed shoulder. You were unable to give him a response as he thrust his fingers into your pussy harder. “Y–yes. I understand.” “Yes, what?”, he demanded, pulling you into him. “Yes, s-sir”, you shuddered as he ground his crotch into your ass. “Good, boy”, he praised. Tom used his other hand to toy with your clitoris as he continued to scissor you open. You weren't sure if you found his possessiveness a turn on or not. “Fuck, darlin'. So wet for me.” “Only for you, Tommy”, you promised him, throwing your head back against his shoulder as you moaned. Tom removed his fingers from your core, bringing his fingers to his mouth. With his fingers free of your cum, he turned you around and carried you towards his bed. He sat down at the edge, placing you on his lap; your back turned away from him. He began to grind into you once more, his hard member poking your inner thigh. You were moaning as he dragged your dripping cunt up and down his clothed cock. “Shit, Tom”, you panted, gripping his hand. “What do you want, love?” “I want to fuck you.” Tom turned your head so you were gazing into his brown eyes. The warmth replaced with want. “Don't think I'm letting you off that easy,N/N”, he chastised. You whined in response, causing Tom to click his tongue at your impatience. He placed you on his leg, fiddling with his belt and zipper on his slacks. Freeing his cock, he began stroking it. Tom stopped his movements briefly to help you slide your panties down your legs. He reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a condom from the drawer. Tom fumbled with it for a moment before rolling it on his cock, repositioning you on his lap and aligned himself with your slit. You both grunted as he stretched you, his thick cock feeling you up. He let you adjust before he grabbed your waist. You began bouncing up and down on his cock, his grip tightening on your hips. “F-fuck, Y/N.” “Oh, shit, Thomas! “You f-feel so good”, your moans grew louder as he helped you along him. Tom trailed one hand from your hip up to your abdomen, stopping on your left breast. He began kneading your breast, pinching your hard nipple. You arched into him, moving downwards to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, Tom. Please”, you begged, craving more of his touch. Tom's other hand left the purchase of your hip to wrap around your throat, lightly applying pressure to your windpipe. He was taking things too slow, so you lifted yourself up and slammed back down on his cock. Tom moaned loudly, applying more pressure to your throat. “Thomas Stanley Holland, I swear if you don't start fucking me harder, I'll—— your sentence was cut off by Tom gripping your hips harshly as he started fucking you senselessly. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as the knot in your stomach begun to uncoil. “Ohh, fuck. Tom! Yes, yes!” “Right there! Oh my——fuck!”, you screamed as he angled himself to stroke your g-spot over and over. “Tom, I'm gonna come”. Tom released your breast,finding your clit. He began to rub fast circles on your nub, causing your breathing to get heavy. Tom placed kisses on the back of your neck as he fucked your pussy. “Come on my cock, love”, he whispered as he applied more pressure to your clit. Your walls clenched around his cock as you came. “Oh, Tom.” Tom soon followed, moaning your name as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He helped you ride out your high. After you orgasmed, you slumped against Tom’s chest, panting heavily. His warm breath fanned your ear as he stroked your sides. “Are you okay, Y/N?”, he asked, concerned. “Was it too much?” “No, it was perfect.” You turned in his lap to place a kiss at the edge of his mouth. He gave you a boyish grin as he bent down to place a kiss to your forehead. Tom removed you from his lap so he could clean himself up and throw away the condom. He came back a minute later with the sleeves of his dress-shirt rolled up, a washcloth in hand. After he helped you clean up, he retrieved one of his shirts and sweats for you to change into. You both climbed into bed, Tom pulling you up to lay on his chest. Your eyes began to droop as he played with your hair. You uttered an ‘I love you’, followed by a loud yawn. He laughed, “I love you too, Y/N. So much.”


End file.
